Hold Me As I'm Dying Inuyasha
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Another Sad story. I cried writting this one. Inuyasha looses someone dear and this is the scene through her eyes. PLEASE READ,RATE, REVIEW, AND ENJOY.


Hello again! Thanks for reviewing so frequently you guys. Makes me smile! I decided to write another InuyashaXKagome fanfic just for you all. My B-day is in 2 days so please Review for me! Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

WARNING: Sad ending. If you don't like tragedies then beware.

Hold Me As I'm Dying, Inuyasha: An Inuyasha One-Shot

"Look at me, Kagome! Open your eyes!" I could hear him scream.

"I'm …too…weak…Inuyasha." I told him in distant breaths.

"You have to! You have to open your eyes!" He cried again a hint of desperateness in his voice.

"Inuyasha…there's nothing more…I can do. I'm…just…too…weak." I whispered feeling the distance lengthen between us.

"Kagome, no! You have to do this for me. I'm begging you." I felt the tears drip from his cheeks.

"I'll try, Inuyasha." I replied straining to get my eyes open.

The light was a killer. It pierced, fried, and killed. Tears and blood trickled down my cheeks. The first thing I saw after opening my eyes was him. Inuyasha starring at me with those beautiful amber-honey eyes. They were leaking a liquid you rarely see from a strong hanyou. Tears.

"I knew you could do it. You're not weak, Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to coax out my inner strength.

"I'm glad…you think so." I said as I gasped out each word I spoke.

"You're going to be okay. We'll take you to Kadae's an she'll fix you up. Everything will be okay." He promised me.

"Really?" I asked playing along.

"Yeah. You'll see. With Naraku dead and gone now you won't have to worry about the stress between your world and here." He smiled through shimmering tears.

"You're right. Maybe…I can…ace a test now." I laughed.

"And you can watch Miroku and Songo get married."

"Songo will look so pretty in a wedding gown." I thought thinking of the wedding I knew I'd miss.

"And Kirara can give their children a ride on her back."

"They'll be beautiful." I whispered thinking of the tens of thousands of children Miroku would want.

"And Shippo will be able to live with you. He'll be like your very own son."

"Yeah. My son." I knew Shippo would loose another mother.

"And you can come and live with me if you want. You and Shippo that is."

"Inuyasha…." I knew it was over for him now. He was just as much in love with me as I was with him.

"Yeah?" The fear was in his eyes.

"Hold…me…please…Inuyasha." I breathed.

"Okay…" He stuttered.

Inuyasha bent down and picked me up. Holding me in his arms he rocked me gently back and forth. I could feel the wound where Naraku had stabbed me gush red blood. Inuyasha seemed to be lost in his own little world; and it was my fault. But what else should I have done? I wasn't going to let him die. He needed to live and avenge Kikyou. And as a woman who feels deeply for him I would give my life gladly.

"Better?" He asked afraid.

"Much. Thank-you." I whispered.

"Kagome…."

"You don't need to say anything about it. I know now."

"You understand?"

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"So you'll come and live with me?"

"You know…as well as I…that I can't."

"Don't talk like that! You're going to make it through this."

"Inuyasha…"

"I'll make you my mate. We'll get married like Miroku and Songo."

"With a wedding dress?" I asked playing along again.

"Anything you want! I'll make us a huge home to live in."

"With a four poster king size bed?"

"I don't know what that is but yes, yes, and yes! And our children…"

"How many?" I asked the tears now flooding my eyes.

"Three. A boy, a girl, and a surprise."

"They'll look just like you. Little Inuyasha's."

"Little Kagome's too."

"They'll be…perfect."

"Like you."

He crushed me to his body now. He wasn't going to let go without a fight. I could feel my soul slowly detaching itself from my body. I knew it wouldn't be long now before I joined all those who had died at the hand of Naraku. He cried into my hair and held my hand as my breath began to shallow. Death was coming like a speeding train unable to pull on it's breaks. Loaded baggage I prepared to board my ride to the after life. Slowly I tipped my head and looked up at Inuyasha. The tears came more rapidly and he knew I was parting.

"I'm going to take a trip up north." I explained coughing violently.

"How long?" He asked through tears.

"Till you can come and get me."

"It'll be awhile. Did you pack warm clothes?"

"Of course. The warmest I could find."

"Good. I wish I could come with you."

"It'll only be a little while, love."

"A little while is more like forever to me."

"You'll tell the others I said good-bye with a smile?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank-you."

"You'll tell my mother of our wedding plans when you get there?"

"Yes. I think she'll be pleased."

"And you'll tell my father of the new heir of Tetsusaiga?"

"When he comes yes."

"Stay out of trouble."

"Always."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Meet you there?"

"With a smile, a warm hug, and a wet kiss."

"Good-bye, love. Safe trip."

"Good-bye, darling. See you soon."

With a kiss planted on his tender lips I was gone. Following the brightly lit path to the Netherworld. Our journey together hadn't been a very long one, but it would be one that I would carry throughout time.

*Cry* I made myself cry writing this one. I most definitely recommend listening to _**Falling For You **_by _**Seabird **_while reading this one. Hope you enjoyed it. _**Rate and review please!**_ *Sends box of tissues through screen.*


End file.
